kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Mostly Harmless
'Mostly' Harmless, AlisonClaire (Ali or AC)'s chatroom which was awarded to her by jim in early 2008. Previously named 'Castles Must Die,' Ali opted to rename it after Earth's description in "Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy." This caused overexaggerated anger among the room's regulars (some of whom are still around today). The name change was actually appreciated but in accordance with clique rules, the new 'guy' must always be made fun of in someway. (We still do sometimes, even though she's not so new.) In the present day, the conversation can range from the newest article from online news websites, webcomics, websites with humorous intents, or the intellectual capabilities of various newcomers. Never fear however, there are many mods who watch over us whenever they can, from the standard room mods: AlisonClaire, Jilli, Takumashii, Leavescat, Shadow42, SweetyWrapper, to mods who are spiritually bound to other rooms but enjoy a visit or two. If you decide to visit us, please respect our rights to read comprehensive English, the codes of conduct, and the commandments of gaming; the relevant of which are the following: http://www.kongregate.com/pages/conduct I. Gaming is thy holy pastime, thou shalt not have outdoor activities before thee. II. Thou shalt not be fanboyish in the name of gaming. IV. Honor thy PC and thy console. VII. Thou shalt lose graciously; thou shalt not bitch nor whine when fragged. X. Thou shalt not cheat. and above all else, DON'T stalk Alison asking if you can become a mod. ''Kongregatus Plerumque Inermis'' AlisonClaire Alison Claire Huffman, Staff member of Kongregate working out of her home. Enjoys long walks on the beach, being called 'Ali', and setting her status to 'away' whenever possible. No fawning, stalking, or nudging. We will defend her till our dying breath. "Fyoosh" "The lamest person ever" - Teakettle Quotes: AlisonClaire: I'm not into tentacle porn enough to work for NG Moderators Jilli Alison's sister, makes sporadic visits, always entertaining. "Baby Blue" Takumashii He's from Canada, eh. Never present... EVAR "Criminy" Quote: kooleyo: what taku's opinion on emos? Takumashii: They're worthless crybabies. Another Quote: daspamma: bible fight is an insult to christians and catholics Takumashii: they'll get over it shadow42 Our newest room mod; "Pookie" "'Nique" *Is very happy Cgaan isn't dead >_<* VERY strong in the "killing chat alot" area. Quote: shadow42: i'm like an annoying cat in heat Visual representation: http://www.sinfest.net/archive_page.php?comicID=2633 Sweetywrapper Is only a Sweety when she's a Sweety, but when she's not Sweety she's just a Wrapper. ^_^ Xubnormal Shadow's secret lover. Quote: Xubnormal: Dangit. You made me snorfle. Regulars If you are a regular (not a semi-regular or seriously-abnormal) and would like to add yourself to this list of awesome, kindly place yourself in proper alphabetical order according to username. Kindly refrain yourself from editing someone else's description to give them a bad reputation. afatpaws one the most annoying people according to Takumashii. Quote: hell is a world where hoby is your best friend cal010 Definitely the coolest person here. According to cal. Also, leader of the Mostly Kongregate Clan on kingdomofloathing.com, in which over 30 Kongregate users call their home away from home. The other home being Kongregate, obviously. All are welcome to join! Cgaan Mysteriously vanishes for 2 months(and didn't bother to tell the denizens that he wasn't really dead) and whenever he leaves the mostly harmless chat room, he is presumed dead. Shadow I'm not dead :D CometShade Oldest regular, the one who makes it 'Mostly'. Quote: CometShade: There's a webcomic for everything. Comp0 I come here a lot.I am friends with almost all the regulars in MH,and I can relate anything in the world to something of useless and forgotten interest.Like pregnancy to a half eaten bagle. Quote: I liek pancakes XD GormeltheMighty I'm not really a troll, although I am a jerk with a half-assed superiority complex. Women are inferior, as are Asians. I'm nice enough if you share my sense of humor: cynical and prejudiced. Haskey96 A normally cool and persistent advocate of KoL Qoute: haskey96 os, that sounded very british of you. osiris6607: How did i sound british? haskey96: osiris6607:I am going to take the old trolly down to flhem hannigans to buy a small treat for myself. *Fixes monicle* '''Hoby' The awesome trobbit of awesome. BE AFRAID. Quote: Spivsy: it's fun when people try to make hoby feel remorse; it never works JetLag, Has never had JetLag, ever. Yet, Maybe I will, when I fly over to rip your Computer to SHREDS to stop you editing this Wiki. ....so this is basically an admission that you will/have had jetlag =D KuragariNoTenshi Claims to be himself, and really is. Except when he isn't. Quote: KuragariNoTenshi: Everyone hearts shadow LeBagel (a.k.a.bgal735,TheBagel,Bagel) The casual mac gamer (ikr?oxymoron) of the group. Just comes on to say hi usually. Then with his attention span of a squirrel, he gets sidetracked and leaves. Lordkronos Quote: mongosse7: ook im snighing off ''xirmi: Now there's twelve year old crying somewhere. ''Lordkronos: he's not crying, he's snighing off ManOfMotion Shows up randomly, tells jokes about mothers and Soviet Russia. meltedbutter osiris6607 What an idiot. Dammit jet. stop editing my name!!!!.......No. Quote: osiris6607: computer geeks saved you from Y2k!! Pladd That one kid who lurks and occasionally has something to add a.k.a GomreltheMighty(deceased) qzex The odd one. Also, not gzex. Spivsy Spivsy sells things on the black market. And the white market. He's not racist. Quote: Spivsy: everything I say is comedy gold. Another Quote: Spivsy: poor people give me gas Another Quote: Spivsy: he's badmouthing shadow?! That does it! *rolls up sleeves* ow, the cold hurts my arms :( '' '''Teakettle' Has entered a semi-abusive relationship with all the female mods TwilightTopHat The completely insane guy who hates the letter c. Videogamer12 Coolness, with awesome on the inside winwinwe A habitual liar who happens to be a rat.(spivsy: no you're not. winwinwe: Yes I am. osiris6607: oh, hey guys) Always attracts the attention of an angry mob and is wildly hated. Also Psychotic. xirmi Pretty self-descriptive huh? Quote: xirmi: I'm the only one who hasn't said anything. Yamiro The one time Zombie of Mostly Harmless, has infected countless others without their knowledge. Also pretty good at killing chat. "Percy" Quote: Yamiro: hey look a troll, i'm gonna sharpen my crowbar and then we go to town on it. Zeth147 Seems to have a habit of putting ellipses at the end of every statement... Reading Recommendations Most of Mostly Harmless's inhabitants are quite literate apparently do not know how to format wikis correctly. These are a few good reads a couple of us recommend to any and all persons who happen upon this page. Books The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (series) *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *The Restaurant at the End of the Universe *Life, the Universe and Everything *So Long, and Thanks for All the Fish *Mostly Harmless *Young Zaphod Plays it Safe Golden Compass Trilogy *The Golden Compass *The Subtle Knife *The Amber Spyglass Webster's English Dictionary...unabridged Fight Club Choke Interview with the Vampire Gravity's Rainbow The Plague American Gods A Song of Ice and Fire Series: *A Game of Thrones *A Clash of Kings *A Storm of Swords *A Feast for Crows Night Watch Series: *Night Watch *Day Watch *Twilight Watch Discworld Series The Things They Carried Flags of Our Fathers Webcomics http://www.xkcd.com/ XKCD http://www.ctrlaltdel-online.com/ Ctrl-Alt-Del http://www.leasticoulddo.com/ Least I Could Do http://www.dresdencodak.com/ Dresden Codak http://www.lfgcomic.com/ Looking For Group http://sinfest.net/ Sinfest http://questionablecontent.net/ Questionable Content http://www.drmcninja.com/ Dr. McNinja http://theslackerz.com/ Slackerz http://www.threepanelsoul.com/ Three Panel Soul http://www.rockpapercynic.com/ Rock-Paper-Cynic http://www.picturesforsadchildren.com/ Pictures for Sad Children http://www.daisyowl.com/ Daisy Owl http://www.smbc-comics.com/#comic Saturday Morning Breakfast-Cereal http://www.firmanproductions.com/ Moe Winwinwe's rants that don't mean much Trolls are in MH ---- and unlike other rooms, we do '''not' always have a mod.'' italics look good. and the word kinda reminds you of italy If you suck at not feeding the trolls don't come here you worthless waster of space. Often a losse troll will come into the room with a full pot of barrel rolls and 'your mom' jokes; Don't Freakin' post, the regulars or mods will handle it. Just shut up and don't lose your pants. If you see a troll, get your eyes checked. Some regulars have pet trolls, chill the heck out. If a newbie comes in, don't worry, we're all just trying to give him/her a trial by fire. Idiots. Say that word once in your mind. Idiots. Here's a protip: In MH we don't care about your trollness(much) If your an idiot, however you will get an insanely large tongue lashing by everyone. If you have to talk about your 'gangsta style' while trying to get people to listen, don't come here. In conclusion trolling is not much diffrent then being an idiot in MH Category:Chat Rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners